


Wherever Fate Will Takes Us

by Nyada



Series: A Heart's Journey [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Drama, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, F/M, POV Teyla Emmagan, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Sequel, UST
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]„Vertraust Du mir?“, will er von mir wissen, und ich nicke und antworte, ohne zu zögern.<br/>„Ja“, sage ich, „das tue ich. Ich vertraue Dir.“ […]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever Fate Will Takes Us

 

Stargate Atlantis  
**A Heart's Journey, Part II:**  
**Wherever Fate Will Take Us**  
by Nyada

  
  
  
So fängt es an.  
Mit einem einzigen Satz, dessen wahre Bedeutung ich erst sehr viel später verstehen werde. Ein einziger Satz, der mein ganzes Leben verändern wird, allerdings weiß ich das zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.  
Es ist ein neuer Anfang. Aber gleichzeitig auch das Ende.  
Ganz egal, wie ich mich entscheiden werde, das Leben, welches ich bisher geführt habe, endet mit dem heutigen Tag. Nichts wird mehr so sein, wie früher.  
Alles ändert sich.  
Die Karten werden neu gemischt.  
Und das alles wegen einem einzigen Satz.  
So fängt es an.  
  
_„Teyla, ich möchte Dir heute etwas über das Stargateprogramm erzählen…“_  
  


 

***°*°***

  
  
Sprachlos blicke ich auf die blau schimmernde Oberfläche der Erdkugel hinab und versuche nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen in Hinsicht auf die Tatsache, dass ich durch die Scheiben eines Raumschiffes die Erde betrachte als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt und absolut alltäglich. Für die Leute, die sich um die anderen Tische in dem kleinen Speiseraum des Raumschiffes verteilt haben, scheint es das zu sein. Völlig unbeeindruckt von den dunklen Weiten des Weltraumes, die das Schiff umgeben, unterhalten sie sich miteinander, scherzen, lachen, diskutieren über Sportergebnisse und besprechen Dienstpläne. Ab und zu zieht einer von ihnen zu mir herüber und mustert mich, doch ich bin viel zu sehr darum bemüht mir nicht anmerken zu lassen wie nervös und aufgeregt ich bin, um ihre neugierigen, teilweise auch abschätzenden Blicke zu bemerken.  
  
Ein Raumschiff! Ein Raumschiff im Weltall! Ich befinde mich auf einem Raumschiff namens ‚ _USS Daedalus_ ‘ im Weltall und die Erde liegt mir zu Füßen! Ich schlucke, als mir bewusst wird, wie _verrückt_ das alles klingt. Doch so verrückt es auch klingen mag- es ist wahr! Es ist real. All das passiert wirklich. Es ist kein Traum. Und selbst wenn es einer wäre, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir wünschen sollte, aufzuwachen.  
  
Leise Schritte nähern sich meiner Position. Ich brauche mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass _er_ es ist.  
  
„Unglaublich, nicht wahr?“, fragt er, und, in der Tat überwältigt von all diesen neuen Eindrücken, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihm nickend zu zustimmen. Ich blicke auf, als er sich zu mir an den Tisch setzt. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen durchdringen mich, und mit einem Mal fühle ich mich in seiner Gegenwart unsagbar unwohl. Ich wende meinen Blick von ihm ab und schaue zum Fenster hinaus.  
  
_Der Weltraum. Unendliche Weiten…_  
  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Du mich dazu überredet hast“, höre ich mich plötzlich flüstern.  
  
„Soweit _ich_ mich erinnere, hast Du von selbst zugesagt, Teyla“, erinnert er mich, und ich kann das Lächeln förmlich aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Vorsichtig sehe ich ihn an- und tatsächlich; er sitzt mir mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht und glitzernden Augen gegenüber. Jenes Grinsen, welches mein Herz schon immer zum Schmelzen gebracht hat. Ein entwaffnendes Grinsen, das es einem schwer, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich macht, böse auf ihn zu sein. Ich spüre, wie meine Wut verpufft, und seufze, als ich begreife, dass er es wieder einmal geschafft hat.  
  
Plötzlich, von einer Sekunde zur nächste, sitzt er neben mir und nimmt meine Hand. Panisch sehe ich mich um. _Die Leute_ … Doch der Speiseraum ist leer, wir sind allein.  
  
„John…nicht“, zische ich dennoch und versuche meine Hand zu entziehen, doch er hält sie fest, und schließlich gebe ich mich mit einem leisen Seufzer geschlagen und lasse zu, dass sich seine Finger mit meinen verweben. Es ist lange her, und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, fühlt es sich nach so langer Zeit gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Ich blicke auf unsere verschlungenen Finger hinab, und mit einem Mal bin ich froh, dass er gekommen ist. Ich drücke seine Hand sanft, blicke auf und schenke ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln.  
  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht einfach für Dich ist. Du musstest viel zurücklassen…“ Er lässt den Satz unbeendet, aber wir beide wissen, worauf er hinaus will. Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nicht mehr als Du“, flüstere ich, worauf sich seine Züge kurz verhärten. Dann lächelt er traurig, führt meine Hand an seine Lippen und küsst meine Finger. Ich brauche es ihm nicht zu sagen, denn er weiß es. Ich sehe es in seinem Blick, dass er es weiß. Und das soll es gewesen sein. Wenngleich ich nicht möchte, dass es auch nur eine unausgesprochene Sache zwischen uns gibt, schweige ich dieses eine Mal. Es gibt nichts, worüber es sich zu sprechen oder gar zu diskutieren lohnt. Absolut… gar nichts.  
  
Zum ersten Mal glaube ich zu verstehen, wie er sich in all der Zeit gefühlt haben muss. Ich verstehe, was es heißt, nichts und niemanden mehr zu haben, der auf einen wartet. Obschon dies eigentlich ein trauriger Gedanke ist, empfinde ich keine Trauer. Ich weiß, dass es besser so ist, und hatte es schon länger kommen sehen. Am Ende war es unausweichlich. Es war schnell vorbei. Ohne große Worte, von jetzt auf gleich, schmerzlos.  
Zumindest für mich. Das Ende meiner Ehe ist eines von wenigen Zugeständnissen, welches ich mir in den letzten fünf Jahren erlaubt habe. Auch wenn mir bewusst ist, dass ich es niemals soweit hätte kommen lassen dürfen, bin ich erleichtert. Denn ich weiß, dass es auf der einen Seite zwar das Ende bedeuten mag, aber auf der anderen Seite steht ein neuer Anfang.  
  
Ein neues Abenteuer.  
  
Es fühlt sich orthodox an, aber während ich gedanklich die letzten Atemzüge meiner Ehe Revue passieren lasse, stiehlt sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Wenngleich ich Kanaan noch immer liebe und es wahrscheinlich auch immer tun werde, weiß ich, dass es besser so ist. Aber unsere Ehe funktionierte schon lange nicht mehr so, wie eine gesunde Ehe nun einmal funktionieren sollte. Ich hüte mich davor, zu behaupten, dass es am Mangel der erforderlichen innigen Gefühle lag. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, kenne ich den Grund nur zu gut. Es ist schwer, ihn zu ignorieren, wo er doch in diesem Augenblick neben mir sitzt und meine Hand hält, meine Finger streichelt und mich anlächelt.  
  
„Wie wird es jetzt weitergehen?“, frage ich leise. Insbesondere während der letzten Stunden ist mir klar geworden, dass ich einen Job angenommen habe, von dem ich so gut wie gar nichts weiß. Nun ja, zumindest nicht allzu viel. Man hat mir so gut wie möglich versucht zu erklären, was mich erwartet, dennoch habe ich nur eine vage Vorstellung von der Realität. Ich kenne nur eine Handvoll von den Leuten, mit denen ich in absehbarer Zukunft zusammenarbeiten werde. Noch immer fällt es mir schwer zu begreifen, was hier wirklich passiert. In regelmäßigen Abständen überkommen mich Zweifel, doch ich versuche sie nicht zu beachten und stattdessen der Zukunft entgegen zu blicken.  
  
‚Es wäre eine Herausforderung.‘ Ich blinzele und sehe mich selbst plötzlich vor meinem geistigen Auge wieder in dem abgelegenen Diner sitzen. Ich höre John’s Stimme; er sitzt mir gegenüber und versucht mich zu begeistern. Ich lächele. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war es schon immer ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, mich für etwas zu begeistern. Doch dieses Mal…  
  
Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf und kehre in die Realität zurück. Die an der dicken Glasscheibe vorbeisausenden Sterne verraten mir, dass wir uns nun wohl auf dem Weg befinden. Ich schlucke nervös, dann spüre ich, wie John meine Hand drückt. Sein Blick ruht auf mir, und als ich ihn nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ansehe, lächelt er.  
  
„Vertraust Du mir?“, will er von mir wissen, und ich nicke und antworte, ohne zu zögern.  
  
„Ja“, sage ich, „das tue ich. Ich vertraue Dir.“ _Das habe ich immer getan_. Er holt tief Luft und fährt sich mit seiner freien Hand durchs Haar.  
  
„Teyla…“ Er zögert kurz, und es erweckt den Eindruck, als wisse er nicht, was er sagen soll. „Ich will ehrlich zu Dir sein. Ich… ich weiß auch nicht, was uns erwartet.“ Wieder eine kurze Pause, dann fährt er mit ernster Stimme fort: „Aber egal, was es ist, ich bereue meine Entscheidung nicht.“ _Ich habe nichts, wohin ich zurückkehren könnte_ , sagen seine Augen. _Ich bin allein._  
  
„Du bist nicht allein“, widerspreche ich, worauf er mich verwundert ansieht. „Du… Du hast…mich.“  
  
„Ja“, erwidert er zögernd, „das stimmt.“ Er lehnt sich mir leicht entgegen, und mein Herz beginnt kräftig in meiner Brust zu schlagen, als sich sein Gesicht dem meinen nähert. Ich schlucke, wappne mich gedanklich auf den Moment, wenn seine Lippen auf meine treffen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschieht. Er lehnt seine Stirn gegen meine und schließt die Augen.  
  
„Ich habe Dich.“  
  


 

***°*°***

  
  
  
„Ah, da sind Sie beide ja! Ich habe Sie schon überall gesucht!“ Doktor Rodney McKay empfängt uns gut gelaunt, als John und ich die Kommandozentrale- oder „Brücke, wie es von der Besatzung genannt wird- der ‚ _USS Daedalus_ ‘ betreten. Es wundert mich, dass die fast dreiwöchige Reise beinahe spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen ist. Ich fühle mich ausgelaugt und müde, und ein kurzer Seitenblick zu John bestätigt mir, dass es ihm nicht anders ergeht. Er sieht schlecht aus, alt, älter als er eigentlich ist. Er ist blass, und sein Gesicht wirkt noch schmaler als zu Beginn unserer Reise, und das ständige Zittern seiner Hände und das Zucken seines linken Augenlids bereiten mir allmählich Sorge.  
Als sich Doktor McKay kurz von uns abwendet, riskiere ich einen zweiten Blick, der dieses Mal nicht unbemerkt bleibt. John neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, und seine Augen zucken nach oben, zu meinem Gesicht. Er mustert mich einige Sekunden lang, dann verzieht sich sein Mund, doch ich kaufe ihm dieses Lächeln nicht ab. Unsere Blicke verketten sich, und ich sehe, wie seine Fassade allmählich zu bröckeln beginnt, doch kurz bevor es soweit ist, holt uns die aufgeregte Stimme von Doktor McKay zurück in die Gegenwart.  
  
„Stehen Sie da doch nicht so rum“, ruft er aufgeregt und winkt uns zu sich. „Kommen Sie! Das müssen Sie sehen!“ Er steht vor einem großen Fenster, und als wir uns zu ihm gesellen, begreife ich erst den Grund für seine Euphorie.  
Staunend blicke ich durch das Fenster und sehe zum ersten Mal seit Wochen keine Sterne, sondern einen strahlend blauen Himmel und Wolken, die sich wie ein feiner Schleier um die ‚ _USS Daedalus_ ‘ legen, während diese sie durchfliegt.  
  
„Wow“, brummt John, „all diese… Wolken.“ Ich grinse in mich hinein und blicke zu Doktor McKay hinüber, dem die kleine Stichelei offensichtlich entgangen ist.  
  
„Miss Emmagan, Mister Sheppard.“ Ein hochgewachsener, kahlköpfiger Mann in Uniform- Colonel Caldwell, Kommandant der ‚ _USS Daedalus_ ‘- tritt von hinten an uns heran und begrüßt uns mit einem etwas bemüht wirkenden Lächeln. „Wir dürften unser Ziel in Kürze erreichen“, klärt er uns auf, worauf Doktor McKay begeistert in die Hände klatscht.  
  
„Gott sei Dank“, seufzt er. „Noch ein paar Tage länger und ich hätte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben“, klagt er und zwinkert mir zu. Mir wird klar, dass ich scheinbar genauso grauenhaft mitgenommen aussehe, wie ich mich fühle.  
  
„Unser Ziel?“, wiederholt John und reckt den Hals, um ebenfalls aus dem Fenster sehen zu können.  
  
„Sehen Sie“, weist uns Colonel Caldwell in demselben Augenblick an, als das Schiff die Wolkendecke durchbricht.  
  
„Home, sweet Home“, trällert Doktor McKay, und John und ich halten beinahe gleichzeitig den Atem an.  
  
„Da brat‘ mir doch einer 'nen Storch“, raunt John, während es mir bei dem Anblick des riesigen Ozeans die Sprache verschlägt. Schier unendlich erstreckt sich das Gewässer vor unseren Augen.  
  
„Wo…wo sind wir?“, höre ich mich selbst fragen; meine Stimme ist in diesem Moment kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.  
  
„Was… was ist das?“, verlangt John fast zur selben Zeit zu wissen, hebt die Hand und deutet mit dem Finger auf einen weit entfernten Punkt am Horizont, auf den wir direkt zu zusteuern scheinen. „Das da hinten- was… ist das?“  
  
„Ihr neues Zuhause“, antwortet Doktor McKay ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, während sich Colonel Caldwell einem Techniker zuwendet und ihm einige Anweisungen erteilt.  
  
„Major Marks, kontaktieren Sie bitte Atlantis und ersuchen Sie um Landeerlaubnis.“  
  
„Jawohl, Sir“, bestätigt der Techniker mit einem salutierenden Nicken, und kurz darauf ertönt über die Lautsprecher der Brücke eine weibliche Stimme, die die erbetene Landeerlaubnis durchgibt.  
  
„ _Colonel Carter und Doktor Jackson erwarten Sie bereits, Sir_.“  
  
„Vielen Dank, Sergeant Banks. Wir dürften innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten bei Ihnen eintreffen“, beendet Colonel Caldwell das Gespräch und wendet sich an Doktor McKay: „Doktor, es wird Zeit. Sie haben Sergeant Banks gehört. Sie und unsere Gäste-“ Sein Blick streift John und mich- „sollten sich jetzt bereit machen.“  
  
„Einen Moment noch“, erwidert Doktor McKay, und plötzlich vernehme ich seine Stimme direkt neben mir. „Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?“  
  
Ich nicke, aus einem Reflex heraus. Mein Blick klebt an dem Objekt, dem wir uns mit gedrosselter Geschwindigkeit nähern. Noch ist es ein unscharfer Fleck am Horizont, doch es dauert nicht lange und ich erkenne… Türme. Viele Türme, größere und kleinere, die sich gegen das strahlende Blau des Himmels abzeichnen. Je näher wir kommen, desto mehr erkenne ich, und schließlich fügen sich die einzelnen Türme zu einer Silhouette zusammen, die der Skyline einer Stadt ähnelt.  
  
_Eine Stadt, vom Wasser getragen_ …  
  
„Was _ist_ das?“, fragt John erneut, und wieder lautet Doktor McKay’s Antwort ‚Ihr neues Zuhause‘. Lächelnd tritt er zwischen John und mich.  
  
„Willkommen auf Atlantis.“  
  
Ich erstarre.  
  
_Atlantis…_  


**The End (?)**


End file.
